<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晚宴 by erinny303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383787">晚宴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303'>erinny303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MakeS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>晚宴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四方的纸折了一个角。<br/>
少年小心翼翼地沿着粗糙的折痕把那张小巧的便签展开，略显稚拙的三行手写体扑进眼底——冰糖，番茄酱，2020.1.24。<br/>
只是后半截20的2有一个修长的腰，0有一条围巾和粗狂的体魄。<br/>
她不止一次地抱怨，新旧交替之际要改掉延续整整一年的习惯把年号顺滑又正确地写出来绝对是种挑战。忆起她握着笔在纸面涂改的懊恼模样，少年的嘴角轻轻翘起，压平纸张上浅淡的褶皱，珍重地放进面前淡紫色的收纳盒。<br/>
盒子里已经躺了一叠大小划一的纸，整整齐齐的一摞正方形纸片，有股清淡的墨香。</p><p> “耶！我真是天才！”</p><p>盒盖扣好的脆响被她的欢呼盖过去了。<br/>
少年不紧不慢地把盒子放回书柜，缓步朝厨房走过去，绕过摆满五颜六色零食和水果的茶几时顺手摸了一块奶糖，捏在手里慢慢剥开，倚在门框上看她扎着围裙的背影。女孩嘴里哼着小调，手底下正在小心翼翼地洗一条鱼，白净的鱼肉在水中散开，像两枚绽开的花穗——看来是精心切的花刀成功了。<br/>
听说叫松鼠桂鱼。她给他看过成品图，炸熟后膨起的一团，确实很像松鼠的尾巴。</p><p>炫酷好吃，年节必备。她是这么说的。</p><p>他当时懵懂地应了一声，不明白不算精于厨艺的女孩为什么突然要挑战这么高级的菜式，还拒绝让他插手。<br/>
这里和他出生的地方远隔重洋，他有很多似懂非懂的事情，比如她为什么提前半月有余就开始为这场盛大的传统节日做准备，为什么某一天一定要吃什么特定的食物，为什么她要起个大早哈欠连天地在门口贴上春联和福字，那大红色的纸张上边装饰了好多细碎的金色亮片，粘了他一手，无意间还蹭到了脸上，女孩一边笑一边抹了半天才把那些黏人的金色通通抹掉。<br/>
少年背地里偷偷搜集了好多有关春节的信息。网络塞给了他很多玄妙古老的传说故事，告诉他这是她的民族最重视的节日，他暗自记住了那些古旧的习俗，觉得自己好像理解了一点，又不太理解。那些跨越千里的家庭团圆对他来说陌生又熟悉，陌生在于他不知道属于人类的亲情该是什么样的情感，熟悉在于他身有体会，有那样一个人，哪怕相隔世界两端，他也会想去见她。<br/>
他不知道这样的感情要如何定义。<br/>
但是有一点无需置疑——当他熟练地陪她完成那些习俗的时候女孩露出了惊讶的表情，然后兴奋地拥抱了他。</p><p>她觉得开心。对他来说这就足够了。<br/>
即使他依然不明白女孩为什么一定要坚决地拒绝他帮忙，即使他依然不明白，为什么他的大脑里有足够可靠的备忘录，她却还是会偶尔选择手写便签。<br/>
最开始收集这些便签的时候被她问过，“为什么要留这些无关紧要的东西”，他怎么答的来着？好像是说，有user痕迹的东西他都想留下。然后被她笑着敲了额头，说他像个小孩。<br/>
他撇撇嘴，嘴角垂了不到半秒又迫不及待地扬起来——也不知是谁特意买了个收纳盒，还收敛了自己那手狗爬字，在每张便签上都认真地留了日期，把那些正方形的纸片都变成一页页抽象晦涩的日记。<br/>
女孩从未怀疑过他这个回答的真实性，又或许怀疑了只是没有说出口，少年自己便也相信了这个缘由。他并没有欺骗她——sei有时会这样理直气壮地想，这确实是他初衷的一部分。只不过另一部分，充满了自我怀疑与不安的那一部分，被她看似随意塞给他的收纳盒吞掉了，掩埋于层叠的清淡墨香里，再也没有在他午夜梦回注视着她睡颜的时候跳出来拨乱他的心神。</p><p>足够了。</p><p>女孩在沥干水分的鱼肉上撒满调味料，拍掉手上残余的香料粉末，转过身看到他的时候惊了一下，然后扬起下巴骄傲地指指自己的作品，“所有材料都准备好了，厉害吧，夸我。”<br/>
少年笑着把奶糖塞进她嘴里，“厉害，辛苦了。”<br/>
“等我今天晚上给你露一手……”她含混地嘟囔了一句，咯吱咯吱地把糖嚼碎，随手把围裙挂起来，瞥了一眼钟表——时针尚且停留在3和4之间。她松了口气，“还行，来得及泡个澡歇一会儿。”<br/>
“要现在泡澡？累了？”少年从背后抱住她。<br/>
“还好吧。”她轻轻摇头，随意绑起的发尾也跟着轻轻扫过他的脖子。有点痒。<br/>
“习俗啦，”她说，“除夕夜之前洗得干干净净，寓意洗掉晦气，有个好年。”<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
“你可以把这当作是一种传统？”女孩笑起来，拍拍他的手臂。</p><p>怀里一空，他下意识动了动指尖，拉住了她的衣角。<br/>
“等一下，user。”<br/>
“嗯？”女孩回过头，“怎么了？”<br/>
他不自然地垂下眼睛，视线汇聚在被他攥住的衣摆上，仓皇地松开手。<br/>
“我，我想多帮你一点。”<br/>
女孩怔了几秒，半边眉梢稍稍挑起了一点，话里透着不确信，“帮我……洗澡？”<br/>
少年一愣，瞪大了眼睛，脸上开始发烫。<br/>
不然呢，还要怎么解释突如其来的小孩子撒娇一样的行为。“我想让你多陪陪我”这样直白的撒娇，他说不出口。少年绞着手指迟疑了半晌，终是硬着头皮轻轻“嗯”了一声。<br/>
女孩抱着胳膊，歪头看了他一会儿，没说话，只用下巴点点浴室的方向示意他跟上。</p><p>叫他难为情的沉默没有持续太久，水声很快覆盖了衣料摩擦的窸窣响动，浴室里开始盈满温暖的水雾，他低头看着清透的水在浴缸里不断积蓄，暖黄的灯光在白色的池底上折射出浅淡柔和的光带，和水面的波纹一起轻轻摆动。<br/>
一双光裸的手臂环住他的腰身，隔着衣服抵住脊背的柔软让他身子僵硬，不敢回头看，也不敢想象灯光下白得几乎透明的肌理，镌刻在记忆深处的细腻触感却叫嚣着浮现在他脑海里，让他在她的手覆上胯间鼓起的布料时触电般狼狈地弓起背，仿佛这样就能躲避他心底那些难以压抑的欲念。<br/>
“变硬了。”女孩声音里带着玩味的笑意，“在想什么？”<br/>
“没，没想什么。”<br/>
“是吗——”她缓慢地拖长尾音，熟练地解开他的腰带，指尖沿着人鱼线一路下滑，钻进裤子里，刚洗过的手带着潮湿和凉意圈住前端轻轻转动，“那你猜猜我在想什么？”<br/>
少年小声抽了口气，握住那只作乱的手，“不是说要洗澡吗。”<br/>
“是啊。”她不以为意地应了一声，松了手。突然失去包覆感的空虚很快被她解开领口衣扣的动作驱散，女孩不安分的爪子在他身上摸索了半天，既不肯纾解他胀得发痛的欲望，又不肯放过他，从锁骨窝摸到肚脐处小巧的凹陷，从肩膀磨蹭到侧腹铺着阴影的肌肉线条，直到剥净他身上碍事的衣物，才把唇贴上他的蝴蝶骨，留下一声轻微的“啾”。<br/>
她扶着他的肩膀，迈入浸没脚踝的涟漪，借着地理优势居高临下地环住他的脖颈，嘴唇若即若离地贴上他的唇角，“但我现在想先做一次。”<br/>
湿热的呼吸羽毛似的拂过他下意识张开的唇，他闭上眼睛，喉结不自觉地滚动了一下， “user，我说的想多帮你一点不是指这个。”<br/>
“我知道啊。”她笑起来，俯身用唇瓣磨蹭他的颈侧，“可我也是在很认真的勾引你。”</p><p>感谢浴缸。如果她身后是一张柔软的床，他现在一定已经把人放倒了。</p><p>少年叹息似的长长吐出一口气，捧起她的脸惩罚般地咬了一口她的下唇，在她不满的哼声里用舌尖安抚那些齿尖剐蹭过的软嫩皮肤，含住唇瓣轻轻研磨。<br/>
水龙头里仍在流出的热水砸在水面上哗啦作响，他的亲吻开始落在她颈侧，落在胸前那些勾勒出骨骼起伏弧度的薄薄的皮肤，舌尖拨弄着嫩红的乳尖直到它们在他的嘴里逐渐挺立，让他紧箍在怀里的躯体随着他的动作不住颤抖。<br/>
干燥温热的掌心从她腰后滑至大腿内侧，指尖拨开一层层软肉捻住腿心鼓胀的肉粒，许是报复她在他身上到处点火时的有恃无恐和肆无忌惮，他只是轻缓地用指腹摩挲那处让她抱紧他脖颈的地方，不紧不慢地吊着她，直到她后知后觉地发现他眼里盛满的不怀好意，羞恼地偏头咬他的耳朵，才笑着把手指探向入口，在那里沾满黏滑的透明液体。<br/>
女孩却不领情，拉着他的手腕把他拽进浴缸，不由分说地岔开腿坐上他的胯骨。<br/>
浴缸对于两个急切想要拥有彼此的人来说太狭窄了，她的膝盖只能委屈巴巴地挤在他的腰侧，被瓷壁硌得有点疼。不过她不在乎，也顾不上，一心低头去找他的唇，缓慢地摆动腰肢磨蹭抵住缝隙的茎身。<br/>
少年的呼吸蓦地变得凌乱，缠绕住她舌尖的软肉反客为主，钻进她嘴巴里轻轻刮蹭敏感的上颚。<br/>
他藏在水面下的修长手指攀上她尾骨附近，酥痒开始从指腹与皮肤紧密贴合的地方溶解，溶进温热的水，再带着与他不同的温度和他的器物一起挤进她的身体，将那些流于表面的酥麻全部压缩成颤栗，汇成一股电流，从下腹一路窜上脊椎，在她意识里炸出一片短暂的空白。这个绵长的亲吻以她喉咙里溢出的呜咽作为句点，少年仰头看她，依依不舍地离开她嘴巴的舌尖还坠在唇边，隔着水雾望向她的眼睛湿漉漉的。</p><p>像一只狗狗。<br/>
她心里某个地方一下子软得不行，咬着下唇，小幅地摆腰吞吐他埋在体内的硬硕。<br/>
她不知道自己的动作在恋人眼中代表着怎样的邀请意味，突然被掐住腰顶撞让她本能地抓住浴缸边沿，想逃离突如其来剧烈的快感，又害怕自己重心不稳把他扑进水里，罪魁祸首却捞过她无力的手放在自己肩上，屈起腿抵住她的后背，将她困在自己怀里，“抱着我就足够了。”</p><p>啊。这只大狗狗长了一条狼尾巴。</p><p>水面浮起的细碎泡沫撞上她绷紧又舒展开的指节，被他动作带起的波浪温温柔柔地萦绕在她腰腹间，很暖，像是一个熨帖柔软的怀抱。少年掬了一捧水淋在她的脊背，温暖了那些裸露在灯光和水雾里开始变冷的皮肤，却有点烫，让她不由自主地瑟缩着往他怀里钻，把嘴唇贴在他凉凉的耳骨上。<br/>
“唔……user……”少年湿漉漉的掌心攀上她的后颈，水珠沿着颈侧的弧线滑过，在他的舔吮里晕染开，变成浅淡的红痕，他温润的声音随着顶弄的动作变得更加柔软，像一枚糯米团子化成了一朵云，和他不稳的气息一起钻进耳朵，“你可以再多依赖我一点的。”<br/>
女孩愣了一下，直起身子，认真地盯着他的眼睛看了几秒。少年下意识止住了动作，在他开始为自己试探着说出口的话感到不安的时候，她小声叹了口气。<br/>
“我以为自己多承担一点就能让你轻松一点。”她把脸埋进他的颈窝，闷闷地说，“我本来还挺骄傲的呢。”</p><p>心底蔓延的不安倏地散了。<br/>
他被这个意料之中的答案弄得又好气又无奈，只好握着她的腰重新挺动下身，“所以就连年夜饭都不让我碰？”<br/>
“啊、只是、想让你尝尝、唔，尝一下我的手艺而已……啊不行你再这么用力真的会弄坏掉……”<br/>
“那你还有力气说这种……这种奇怪的话。”他在她肩上轻轻咬了个红印。<br/>
“你明明很兴奋。”<br/>
“我没有。”<br/>
“骗人，那里都变大……”<br/>
她没能说完，被他慌乱顶进深处的动作撞碎了呼吸。<br/>
体内凸起的点被一下重过一下的力道擦过，女孩抱住他的脖颈，在弯绕着尾音的呜咽里小声喊他的名字。她被重新架上翻涌的涟漪，轻柔撞击她皮肤的水浪翻搅得越来越厉害，哗啦啦地冲出窄小浴缸的壁垒洒在地上，她在汹涌的浪潮里起伏，觉得他不断撞上腿根，退出，又整根没入的动作在他们之间卷出了一个漩涡，吸引着她发颤的身体向下沉坠，直到她彻底沦陷在他怀里，被潮汐的浪尖淹没了意识，有微凉的液体在一片炽热间冲进她身体，她感觉到少年的臂弯收紧，就那样僵了一会儿，又放松下来，咬住她锁骨的牙尖缓缓松开，湿热的舌尖贴上来，轻轻舔吻那处红痕。</p><p>最后倒是真的变成了他帮她洗澡。<br/>
女孩软绵绵地趴在浴缸边沿，任由他帮她清理干净，吹干头发，再用浴巾把她裹起来塞进被窝。<br/>
她真的累了，原本禁止他插手的年夜饭变成了她坐在旁边懒洋洋地指导，吃过晚饭后还窝在他怀里对着电视昏昏欲睡。<br/>
家家户户似乎都很热闹，他抱着她，在她听见某家小孩兴奋的尖叫声后皱着眉把脸埋进他胸口的时候轻轻笑起来，亲昵地亲了亲她的发顶。<br/>
“十点记得叫我起来包饺子啊。”女孩闭着眼睛缩在他怀里小声呢喃。<br/>
“知道了。”他轻轻拍了拍她的背。</p><p>窗外开始传来零星的鞭炮声，有小巧的烟火在天空里啪地炸开，彩色光晕穿过结了霜花的玻璃窗落进他眼底。<br/>
他仍旧不太明白为什么要熬到深夜，为什么到处都在燃放这种既危险又吵闹的爆炸物，为什么人类的身躯可以这么柔软温暖，为什么她的怀抱能让他心如擂鼓，又回归平静。</p><p>但这并不妨碍什么。他知道没说出口的那三个字各在彼此心底。</p><p>“新年快乐，user。”</p><p> </p><p>fin<br/>
感谢观看
除夕快乐～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>